Bidding Wars
by Kirabaros
Summary: The Winchesters have a plan to send the demons straight to hell forever but there's a catch... they have to bid for the Word of God. A one shot of the bidding war and Dean's realization that his anger towards his longtime sister in arms was misplaced as he watches her bid with the most valuable things she has.


**Bidding Wars**

It was troubling and Dean couldn't believe that Sam would even suggest it. There was no way that they would use his baby as a means to buy the fricking word of God. That was just plain sacrilege and he patted his baby to reassure her that nothing like that was going to happen to her. That still left them the problem of what to use to purchase the damn thing.

Between him, Sam, Kevin and his mom, they had about two grand, whatever was on the credit cards and a Costco card. Oh that was sure gonna get them the hunk of rock but it was worth a shot. It was a chance of a lifetime; to lock away all the demons including that snake Crowley in hell for good. That was a dream come true.

Of course the type of things that were being offered for the stuff for sale was not money but other things that were considered of value. Crowley and Alfie got into a bidding war over the word and Crowley just offered the moon. That was ridiculous and Dean just wanted to downright laugh.

"The contained essence of Naithir, serpent of wisdom and healing."

Dean turned to see Angela standing straight up and firm and holding out an amulet. He could make out two serpents intertwined and they were holding a crystal and it was glowing. Her face was expressionless as she held it out so they could see it.

A glance at Sam told him that it was not part of his stash of brilliant ideas. This was something she came up with on her own. He narrowed his eyes and tried to keep his temper. Things still were not right between them since he still thought that she left him alone on purpose in Purgatory once he found out that she had been there.

"The essence of Asmodeus, the fallen defeated by Absolution," Crowley spat.

"Naithir and a vial of the blood of Siglione," Angela countered as she pulled out a test tube filled with the familiar dark crimson of blood. She flipped it between her fingers and held it up.

"Sam, what is she doing?" Kevin whispered as he watched the bidding war.

Sam was frowning in that worried way of his. He had noticed that she had been quiet throughout the whole auction as the other items were bid for. She stared and observed mostly the one in charge. She did offer one of her credit cards saying that there was five grand on it in the beginning. Looking at it now, he wondered if she knew from the beginning that a different kind of currency was going to be needed. Looking at her, he realized that this was not about the word; she was trying to prove to Dean that she would still do right by him.

The fistfight they had after getting to a safe place with Kevin after escaping the church hardly settled anything. The heated words she said to Dean were more of a lesson and Sam got it right away that it must have been one she learned in Purgatory and it was pretty much a proven when she got Dean in a chokehold and it looked like she wasn't going to let up until she did at the last moment and walked off.

That led to their conversation and his apologizing to her. He also found out something else and that was the reason he was a bit more worried than usual. He replied to Kevin, "She's bidding."

"Siglione eh?" Crowley looked at Angela. "Tell us sweetheart, how are you able to keep a dead man's blood looking so fresh?"

"It's blood of Siglione which means that it includes direct descendants." Angela glanced back at Crowley and gave a flash of her orbs.

"Alright then. How about the grace of Lucifer?"

"I'll add to the package the wolfsbane cure with complete translation and notations on how it was successfully applied with a Halfling candidate," Angela countered.

There was silence throughout the whole room. Dean managed to hiss, "What are you doing?" This was not a good part of the plan. That cure she had was playing with fire and she was willing to use it as currency for the Word? Hell no.

The silence spoke volumes. Who could match that offer? The wolfsbane cure was said to have only worked with a full blooded vampire. This bidder was saying that she had notations of a success using a dhampir. That was unheard of and it was very rare along with blood from a descendant of Siglione, the creator of it.

However no accord could be made. The auctioneer then stated that in addition to the Word of God, the Prophet Kevin would be offered with it along with his guardian angel-vampire Absolution. Dean watched as Angela and Kevin were shunted to be next to the tablet and were chained. Dean felt alarm that she was being taken and was surprised that it superseded the anger he had towards her. Then again he did feel bad that he had made things worse with the infection she was barely recovering over. He loved her still.

Dean looked at his brother who was left holding the pendant and the vial of blood. Sam looked ready to charge up there and try to free her while trying to figure out how to bid for her freedom. Dean looked back and she was looking agitated like a caged lion. He had seen her restrained before but now it was different.

She looked ready to rip those asshats apart and she had murder in her eye when she looked at Crowley. Dean noticed though that when the Mr. Planter asshat came nearby she circled Kevin protective and glared and it had him wondering if what the clam was actually true. He did notice Kevin respond to her more readily than him or Sam.

The situation was desperate until Kevin's mom offered the highest price for them; she offered her soul saying, "My soul for all three of them."

Dean looked at Angela who stopped her prowling and agitation to look at Kevin's mom. The look on her face… it made him wonder why he was ever angry with her. That pained look that was identical to Sam's but Dean knew that it was not a result from them feeling each other's feelings.

He knew why she placed the bids she did and he was astute enough to know that it was her blood in that vial. She was willing to give up things that were her to do the right thing. She always did that. That was why she mistranslated her role in killing the Leviathans the way she did. She gave her chance to be with Sam away so they would stay together. Granted it didn't end up that way but now he understood why and the anger died. They would probably still have arguments and near fistfights in disagreement but it was a step forward.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a piece cooked up over the bidding over the Word of God. It sounds so wrong that you bid for the Word. Talk about desperation. Enjoy.


End file.
